Blurred Lines
by Luna Covey
Summary: She knew she was a trouble magnet, so she wasn't surprised when she attracted the attention of a demon.
1. A Strange Demon

**A/N: **Here's a new drabble series, each chapter will be 100 words long, no more and no less. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Strange Demon**

He was magnificent, his darkness tingling against her skin as she stared into his ruby-tinted eyes. Any pain she was feeling at the moment dissipated and the warm sensation of her powers flowing through her veins took its course.

He took a step back, a calculating gleam in his gaze as she became aware that her body was glowing. She wasn't surprised, a creature who dabble in darkness would shy away from her essence. It was much too pure.

He was a demon, but a strange demon.

After all, instead of watching her succumb in the fire, he rescued her.

* * *

**Prompt: None**

**Word Count: 100**


	2. The Right Moment

**A/N: **I want to give thanks to those who reviewed! I wasn't sure if this story would garner any attention but I can see that I was wrong! So enjoy this chapter. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Right Moment**

"What is your name?" Kagome asked, laying in the comfort of a plush bed, her wounds stinging.

"Sebastian miss, you are currently at the Phantomhive estate." He supplied in perfect Japanese. "May I have your name?"

She looked at him with a cautious shine in her eyes. "Kagome Higurashi."

A sinister-like smile formed across his lips. "How fortunate I was to come at the right moment."

Anybody else wouldn't have noticed, too caught up in his sincerity, but she wasn't and her guard went up. She didn't relax when he left the room with a soft click of the door.

* * *

**Prompt: None**

**Word Count: 100**


	3. A Subtle Contract

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Subtle Contract**

For once in her life, the wanderlust ceased to exist and she laid lethargically, tracing patterns on the plush comforter.

With a subtle knock, her door opened. Coming in was a boy with an impassive look on his young face and behind him was the same demon from a couple hours earlier. Her eyes narrowed at the observation.

A darkness swirled around the boy, predominantly his right eye and she read into it. She was puzzled since he was clearly human, but then it overlapped with the aura of the demon.

Kagome gasped, alarmed. "You're in contract with that demon."

* * *

**Word Count: 100**


	4. Acute Observations

**A/N: **I have made a new story, not sure if anybody has read _Attack on Titan_, but I have made a crossover and if you, dear readers, have heard about it or read it, go check it out. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Acute Observations**

A narrow glance and Sebastian promptly translated the unfamiliar language for the young earl. Inwardly, Ciel was shocked, however he maintained his impassive expression.

"Do you speak English?" He asked. The foreign woman gave them a tentative nod, her peculiar eyes warily staring back.

"Some." She answered before her mouth snapped shut.

"When Sebastian found you, you suffered from heinous wounds and yet, it appears that is not an issue any longer."

A slight grimace was formed from his observation.

"Curious that you would be at the building the mysterious arsonist decided to destroy."

A more prominent grimace took place.

* * *

Word Count: 100


	5. Insistence of Staying

**A/N:** If y'all know of this manga/anime or read it, check out my new series, a crossover between _Inuyasha_ and _Attack on Titan_ called _Amongst Trees_. Anyways enjoy this chapter. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Insistence of Staying**

"Miss Higurashi, I cannot simply let you go."

Kagome knew they would keep her here and with that demon around, escaping would be impossible. "I'm not staying."

"I am merely providing you with the Phantomhive hospitality, we do not plan on restraining you here as a prisoner." Ciel was curious, especially when she had grievous wounds and yet seemed to be perfectly fine. He couldn't care less if a shabby building in town exploded and caught aflame. This woman was an enigma. And his butler was acting rather stoic than usual. He planned on getting to the bottom of this.

* * *

**Word Count: 100**


End file.
